Sure 16 Teletubbies Tapes
Starting Sunday June 9 2019 that Kevin wants to do 16 Teletubbies next generation titles the category page will be "Category: Teletubbies Next Generation Title Monday PBS Kids Version Of The HBO Premieres Super Why With Grundgetta". Two previews in the beginning, four promos in the end simply like "The Muppet Movie" on June 22 1979 rated G, "The Muppets Take Manhattan" on July 13 1984 distributed by Tristar Pictures, "Disney's Children's Favorites" with announcer Tiptie, and the Sing-along Songs 1993 Promo. The opening to that. # Sesame Street Audio And Video Preview (1997-2000) # Sesame Street CDs And Cassettes Preview (1998-2000) # Sony Wonder FBI Warning Screen (1995-2007) # Sony Wonder Logo (1995-2007) # CTW Logo (1997-2000) # Teletubbies Funding # Teletubbies Intro # Title Card The closing of this. # Tubby Bye-Bye/End Credits # OUTRO (1, 2, 3, or 4) # Teletubbies Funding # PBS Logo (1993-2002) # The Muppet Movie Promo (June 22 1979) # The Muppets Take Manhattan Promo (July 13 1984 distributed by Tristar Pictures) # Disney's Children's Favorites Promo (with Announcer Tiptie) # Disney's Sing-along Songs 1993 Promo Arthur Tapes For Rabbits. January 19, 1997. First tape, outro three. Intro: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Po was the boo shouter in the end. End: Red, Purple, Green, Yellow. Announcer Clover: Monday November 19 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4801 "A Sesame Street Thanksgiving" (Season 48 Premiere). Monday January 21 2019 For A Special Martin Luther King Day Treat Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4823 "The Good Birds Club" (Repeated From Show 4265). Boot Friends Tubby. March 22, 1997. Tape two, outro two. Intro: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Po was the boo shouter in the end. End: Red, Purple, Green, Yellow. Announcer Fireman Duck: Tuesday August 7 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4802 "Rosita's Sneaky Sneakers". Could Time For Running. March 23, 1997. Tape three, outro three. Intro: Purple, Green, Red, Yellow. Dipsy was the boo shouter in the end. End: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Announcer Clover: Monday February 25 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4809 "Our Family's Way". Monday October 15 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4825 "The Wheel Deal". Dare With Funny Day. April 20, 1997. Tape four, outro two. Intro: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Po was the boo shouter in the end. End: Red, Purple, Green, Yellow. Announcer Tiptie: Monday January 28 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4829 "The Bubble Fest" (Repeated From Show 4259). Monday January 14 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4812 "Hair Training". For A Columbus Day Treat Monday October 8 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4811 "Kitty Kindness". Eat, Drink And Play Special Music. May 17, 1997. Tape five, outro one. Intro: Purple, Green, Red, Yellow. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in the end. End: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Announcer Clover: Monday August 13 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4807 "M Is For Missing". Thursday August 9 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4827 "The New Old MacDonald". Friends Of The Animals. June 8, 1997. Tape six, outro four. Intro: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Po was the boo shouter in the end. End: Red, Purple, Green, Yellow. Announcer Fireman Duck: Monday December 3 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4830 "The Golden Triangle Of Destiny" (Repeated From Show 4161, Season 39 Premiere). Monday February 11 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4810 "The Last Straw". Monday September 22 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4832 "Abby And Zoe Love Karate". Monday October 22 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4804 "Rapunzel Gets A Haircut". Monday August 27 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4818 "It's Dance Your Favorite Dance Day". Good Pals Around Tubby. July 13, 1997. Tape seven, outro one. Intro: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in the end. End: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Announcer Clover: Monday October 29 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4819 "Me Am What Me Am" (Repeated From Show 4305). Monday March 18 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4813 "Book Worming". Hear Color Music Bells Station Raffi Octopus's Garden. July 20, 1997. Tape eight, outro two. Low pitch version for Raffi Octopus's Garden track 4 of 16 from One Light One Sun on January 1 1985 (New Years Day), then the McDonalds CD will be Ronald Makes It Magic on October 4 1994. Intro: Purple, Yellow, Red, Green. Laa-Laa was the boo shouter in the end because voices are different. End: Yellow, Red, Purple, Green. Announcer Tiptie: Monday November 12 2018 For A Columbus Day Treat The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4806 "Clothing Drive". Monday October 1 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4828 "Oscar The Kind". It's Time For Exercise. August 3, 1997. Tape nine, outro three. Intro: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Since it's too late to do Tubby Bye-Bye, the tubbies decide to have a rest. Announcer Clover: Monday November 5 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4831 "Fido The Frog". Join The Special Tubby. August 4, 1997. Tape ten, outro two. Intro: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Dipsy was the boo shouter in the end. End: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Announcer Fireman Duck: Monday February 4 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4814 "Chinese New Year". Monday February 18 2019 For A Presidents Day Treat Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4835 "The Count's Counting Error" (Season 48 Finale). Monday March 4 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4815 "Chamki Visits Sesame Street". For A Labor Day Treat The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4820 "Elmo And The Butterfly" (Repeated From Show 4268). King Tubby. August 9, 1997. Tape eleven, outro three. Intro: Purple, Green, Red, Yellow. Po was the boo shouter in the end. End: Red, Purple, Green, Yellow. Announcer Clover: Tuesday August 7 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4834 "Surfin' Sesame Street". Long Tubby 20 Jumps. August 16, 1997. Tape twelve, outro two. Intro: Purple, Yellow, Red, Green. Laa-Laa was the boo shouter in the end because voices are different. End: Yellow, Red, Purple, Green. Vanessa jumped on Kevin's red trampoline while Tiptie counts her jumps until there were 20. Announcer Tiptie: Monday September 17 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4822 "The Helpful Cloud". Wednesday August 15 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4808 "Sock Chaos At The Laundromat" (Repeated From Show 4163). Meet The Special Tubbies. August 23, 1997. Tape thirteen, outro three. Intro: Purple, Green, Red, Yellow. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in the end. End: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Monday August 6 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4803 "Elmo's Nursery Rhyme". Note Blue Cloud Fun. September 6, 1997. Tape fourteen, outro four. Intro: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Dipsy was the boo shouter in the end. End: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Announcer Fireman Duck: Monday December 10 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4817 "Rocco's Playdate" (Repeated From Show 4322). Announcer Fireman Duck: Wednesday August 22 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4824 "Rakhi Road" (Repeated From Show 4228). Monday September 10 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4826 "Grandparents Celebration" (Repeated From Show 4417). Other Tubby. September 21, 1997. Tape fifteen, outro one. Intro: Purple, Green, Red, Yellow. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in the end. End: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Announcer Clover: Monday August 20 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4805 "Martian Mission". Part Do Tape Player: Super Why With Grundgetta. October 12, 1997. Tape sixteen, outro four. Before the intro, the special message from Tiptie that 6:30 show called "Super Why With Grundgetta, Weeknights At 6:30." Intro: Purple, Yellow, Red, Green. Laa-Laa was the boo shouter in the end because voices are different. End: Yellow, Red, Purple, Green. Monday March 11 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4816 "Street Food". Montage of the rabbits where it first said just with red words "Super Why With Grundgetta". Kids love that Angela Santomero show but the show's a little bit different than Blue's Clues. Tiffany handed Tiptie the Fisher-Price tape player. She tells Tiptie that she wants her a Barney The Other Day I Met A Bear cassette tape from Going On A Bear Hunt Season 4 Episode 12 like Kevin listened to the song Monday December 4 2017 @ 9:12 AM. The announcer says a few lines: "Watch And Fly Along With Their Friends Whyatt, Alpha Pig, Wonder Red Here And Princess Presto From Book To Book. Fly To Each Book With The Super Readers. Super Why With Grundgetta. Watch And Fly Along. Simply Weeknights At 6:30 With The Super Readers." Then windmill's about to stop spinning then the sixteenth and final tape comes to a close. Category:The Get Along Gang